mars Colony, Friend or Foe?
by BrianAnim
Summary: The new union of Mars Colony, What are they thinking atacking earth?!


Watching the shuttle leave orbit was an amazing sight. But as she fell from the sky, people could see a missile hitting her as she climbed to her high orbit. As debris fell from the ship we wonder were the missile came from. It looked human, but how could that be? There hasn't been a war on earth for over a hundred years. As the debris fell we hid under anything we thought was sturdy enough. I watched it hit buildings and then they turn to dust and rock as they fall, covering the city in a grayish ash to be you couldn't see the shards of metal falling from the sky. Another big peace shakes the ground as I see it roll over and plow into my car. I hear someone shout out, is that the last of it? Another person is screaming out in pain, and other screaming for a lost love one. We could make out something in the sky, a red emblem from the attacking ship. Is that one of our own? That is one of our own, one of our old destroyers we had sent for mars planetary conquest. But I thought the mars colonists were still are allies! With a pace all my own I rush across the street and turn on the news, only to see that many other ships leaving orbit have been destroyed and that earth's forces are being assembled. The president of earth is talking about meeting with the priminister of the mars colony tonight to find out what has provoked the attack. As we re-coupe from the attack we wonder what will happen to this peaceful planet if we are plunged into full scale war, but we shouldn't talk of such things. Not in this day and age. War is foolish and we frown upon it hole-heartedly. People are glued to there TV sets as the president of earth and the priminsiter of mars meet to talk about what had happened. The primisister denies attacking earth's ships and that in no way are they agents earth and our way of life. But as they talk the signal to the space station were the political leaders are having their conference breaks up, but we can still hear them. Gunshots and screaming out. People trying to save the president and the primister. But who could this be, just then the television switches to a privet channel were what seems to be a public official is speaking to us. He states that mars is no longer a peoples union, but is controlled by one leader now, not some priminister or president, but an emperor of sorts, I announce that admiral Zarrof of the mars defense fleet is taking control of mars. To become supreme leader of the new Mars Colony! The television switches back to the president ional channel were we see the space station breaking up and people falling from open docks out into cold space, we see people jumping to reach fleeing ships to get away from the explosions and the chaos. And finally the station's reactor is hit and an explosion is seen from both earth and mars as it takes up the entire daytime sky, almost blinding people for a short time. The world seems to gasp at what has happened, the biggest assignation in history has just taken place. Just as we feared we knew that this would mean certain war. The vice president comes on with a tear in her eye as she states that we are now officially at war with MC and all of there officials and that our plans are to get the ships that they have in orbit around earth back to mars and were they came from as fast as possible before more damage is done. With that all the reservists are called into action, and I hear my phone ring. I knew this was going to happen. I knew I would be called in; they always call the pilots into action. So I grab my suit and run to my car, but I relise that it still had a peace of space shuttle crumpling it. So I hop into another reservist's car and we ride to the base. We are scrambled to our fighters and we are shipped out, little did I know but my ride to the base was going to be my wingman, and if he flew as well as he drove I wasn't worried. We screamed out of the base like a bat outta hell as our fighter went into formation to attack the closest ship. Guns were firing from earth like giant cannons on a ship, and we could see little dots leaving the ships. The dots got bigger and bigger as we came closer as we found out they were fighters of their own. We dodged missiles and firing lasers as we fought off the defending fighters. I had a cart with every kill on it that I have, empty until today. One after another my guns never seized to fire, but they never stopped coming. I yelled to my partner to use a stronger gun, so he shot implosion missiles into the swarm of enemy fighters taking out dozens of MC's in one black fireball. We could see that the dent left a hole open in the ship's defense so we took the chance; we turned on afterburners as we rushed past the enemy fighters. Rushing to the bridge of the enemy ship we fired all we had at it in a fireball that lit up the entire ship. We could hear the exploding ship even through space as we flew home as fast as we could to escape the explosion. We took heavy causalities but made the ships leave orbit. But now we knew the fight was far from over. Time to strike back, time to go on the offence. We could see ships from all over earth attacking and defeating the MC ships. Like little fireballs enemy and friendly ships fell from the sky as they retreated. Causalities were inevitable but we need to defeat this foe as hard as it might be. 


End file.
